My Runway Angel
by foreversandrax
Summary: A drunk game of Truth or Dare leads Miley Rose entering a Victoria Secret Runway Contest. As the months pass by, Miley receives a letter in mail about making the top five women in the contest. The Gray Brothers also get an invitation to preform at the upcoming Victoria Secret Fashion Show. NILEY xx
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I stared at the pink scented paper that I was holding in my hands, not believing my eyes. Months ago, I had entered Victoria Secret's Angel PINK Dreams contest, the top five women had a chance to compete for a spot to be a runway angel. It all started out as a joke, a simple, harmless joke; never did I actually believe that I would have actually been considered model material.

The whole "joke" occurred at my best friend's birthday party, Demi Carter. There had been a few drinks along the way, everyone at the party was tipsy, drunk, or passed out. I was tipsy while everyone gathered around for a game of Truth or Dare. Choosing to go for a dare, they had dared to to apply for the Victoria Secret Angel PINK Dream contest. After attaching a photo of me and the required information, I hit the 'enter' button before thinking twice about it and talking myself out of this nonsense.

Reading the letter over for the tenth time, I still couldn't believe my eyes. I didn't know if I should be exploding with joy or to be furious for being so stupid to actually enter the contest. I sighed while running my fingers through my light brown hair, closing my eyes not knowing how to feel about the situation. Soon Demi came bursting through my bedroom door after receiving a phone call from myself about the letter. Demi's eyes were wide, mouth agape from the news I had just recently told her.

Demi was basically a sister to me, everyone called us twins but with different hair colors. She was a beautiful brunette, close to a dirty blonde with beautiful brown eyes to compliment her tan skin tone, while I had light brown hair and in my perspective, dull blue eyes that did nothing for my skin tone. We had never seen the resemblance, because honestly there was nothing to resemble in each other. She was the bubbly, energetic, friendly type of person while I was more of the calm, blunt, and sarcastic type of person. I stood tall at 5'7 while Demi was shorter than me; about 5'5 – I always hated being the tallest out of the group.

"Tell me you aren't joking Miley!" Demi's voice rang, pulling me out of my thoughts. Her face was shocked, that was the only emotion that I could read off of her face. I rubbed the nape of my neck with my lips pursed to the side. With my other hand I simply held out the pink letter for her eyes to read, she quickly snatched it out of my hand as her wide eyes scanned the paper.

"Oh my goodness, you made it to the top five. THE TOP FIVE!" Demi's voice shrieked throughout the bedroom causing me to flinch at her sudden outburst. I watched her jump around with excitement as if the letter was for her. I groaned and fell back onto my bed before shutting my eyes again.

"Who said I even wanted to be a part of this? This is simply a drunken mistake." I told my best friend sternly, emphasizing the words drunken mistake. The room suddenly was engulfed by the silence; I could feel her eyes burning through my body as if I was crazy.

"Are you crazy Mi, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! We both know you are sexy as hell, and you could really be the next Angel." Demi's voice exclaimed.

She was always positive about things; I wonder how we ever could stand each other. We were complete opposites; she would always have her positive attitude only to have my blunt and sarcastic personality shoot it down. Maybe we were in each other's lives to keep us both sane, I mean someone has to remind Demi that life is rough, and no one is always going to take in her chipper personality. While she always reminded me that not everything in life is going to be hard, because there are the upsides of many things and I just had to keep moving with my head up high.

I opened my eyes before sitting back up to look at Demi, she was right. I have had modeling experience in the past, but I never actually considered in a modeling career simply because I always shot down the positive things down with the negative parts. I took a deep breath before giving in, "Alright, I will give this a shot. But, don't your damn hopes up for me Demi, they will drop me like a hot potato if I'm not exactly the material they are looking for."

My face showed no emotion, simply because there was no emotion for me to express. It was simple, I go to the interview, do whatever I have to do there, and then they will see I'm not what they're looking for and I can come back home and consume everything in the fridge.

Piece of cake!

_But oh boy was I wrong._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this short Prologue to get the story going.

Please review and tell me what you think about the story so far?

I decided to create last names for my character, there is Miley Rose and Demi Carter.

REVIEW PLEASE, they always make my day (:


	2. I Must Be In Angel Heaven

_Disclaimer: I do not own Victoria Secret in any way, shape, or form. I DO own this story and MY characters._

_Rated M for language_

* * *

**Chapter One**

_"Miley Destiny Rose congratulations, you are Victoria Secret's new PINK Runway Angel!" the head of Victoria Secret's modeling agency, Ryan Lutz announced in front of the five girls._

_I stood there bewildered for a moment before realizing that all of the girls were giving me hugs congratulating me as tears sprung from their eyes. I blinked twice taking it all in; my mouth was wide open – not very attractive. I closed it quickly, my emotions getting the better of myself and I was soon in tears, returning the hugs to the other contestants. I could tell that they really didn't want to play nice with me, but they didn't want to ruin any impression that they have made in front of Ryan already._

_The other girls soon cleared the room; I was shocked and had the same expression as before but with a few tears along the side of my face. Ryan looked at me with a grin, waiting for me to say something._

_"I- I really don't know what to say. I am so shocked right now; to be honest I really doubted that I would win this position." I shyly admitted as Ryan cocked his eyebrows in response. He probably expected that I would have been some cocky, snarky contestant – but his pleased face reassured me that he was happy that I had turned out to be different._

_"Well Miss. Rose, I assure you that not only is your personality golden; but you ARE Angel material, welcome to the Victoria Secret family." Ryan warmly welcomed me as the glass doors behind him swung open, and to my shock, all of the models soon appeared before my very own eyes._

My eyes shot open as my alarm clock buzzed, awakening me from my peaceful dream. I sighed in disappointment, of course I didn't actually win – it was all just a dream. I glanced around the hot pink room with a white trim, I had just arrived at the building that the remainder of the contest was being held. I hadn't had the chance to meet any of the other girls because I arrived late last night and everyone was already sleeping so I went and slept too.

The digital clock read that it was 7:00 AM; I hopped out of my bed and made my way around the other girl's beds. Everyone's alarm clock rang at the same time, but I was first to get out. Stepping into the huge bathroom I glanced at my appearance; my hair was a bit messy and I could definitely use concealer. After a quick shower since the other girls were complaining, I patted myself dry and put on a black loose blouse, high waisted shorts, an oversized tribal style cardigan, and black bootie wedges. I left my hair to air dry in its own natural waves and decided for the natural look with makeup – top liner, mascara, concealer, and a touch of blush.

I walked out of the crowded bathroom and into the empty bedroom; all of the girls were going all out with their appearance. I swear, one girl is curling and teasing her hair while another cakes her face with everything in her makeup bag.

I noticed a bright pink envelope by the door; someone must have slipped in under the door. It was labeled "Angel Contestants" I carefully opened it while walking to the bathroom to inform the girls.

"Hey girls, we have mail." Everyone stopped talking and waited for me to start reading the letter. "Hello my future Angels, today we will start off a bit easy and I would like for all of you to head down for breakfast at 9:00 AM; we will be testing your manners and then we are off to interviews to see how well you can handle the pressure. See you soon my loves."

After reading the last line all of the girls started talking much louder, talking about how they were going to nail this. I rolled my eyes and started to walk down to the breakfast bar since it was a quarter until nine. I don't need to make friends here… they all seem bitchy anyways. I smiled at everyone who was already enjoying their breakfast, I'm assuming they were interviewers and people who manage the contest. They seemed confused that I had decided to come down alone.

"Hello, I'm Miley Rose. The other girls are still getting ready and I'm kind of hungry…" I told them sheepishly. Everyone introduced themselves and told me to help myself to the food. I licked my lips as I started to stack my plate. 3 pancakes, 5 bacon strips, one egg, a fruit bowl, toast, and orange juice. I took an empty seat next to a woman who seemed to be in her 40's.

She smiled at me and was overwhelmed with how much food I had chosen to eat. "I'm glad to see someone who still likes to eat and isn't intimidated with all of the other models."

I gave her a soft laugh before sipping on my orange juice, "Just because I am here aspiring to be a model, I don't need to starve myself. I love to eat, and this food will give me more energy when I work out to keep my body healthy. You can't work out on an empty stomach, you have to burn whatever you intake."

The woman nodded at me with a pleased smile, I smiled and went back to my food. Weird lady, probably an interviewer… oh well. Halfway through my breakfast the girls finally decided to come to breakfast – fifteen minutes late. Some of the girls just grabbed a fruit bowl, or orange juice. Only one other girl actually decided to eat.

Breakfast had ended and the chatter stopped as soon as a man stood up, "Hello my name is Ryan Lutz, and we need to get you ladies to the next room for interviews!"

**My Runway Angel**

This was my fourth interview; I was getting quite tired of the "are you starving yourself" and "what surgeries have you done so far" questions. I moved down to the next station and the blonde gave me a warm smile, "Hello my name is Emma, and you are?"

I gave her a small smile, she didn't seem too bad. Most of the other women would just throw questions in your face right away. "Hello I'm Miley Rose."

I flashed a smile and Emma looked down at a stack of papers, probably full of questions – the same ones I've been asked already – boring. Emma glanced back at me and smiled, "So Miley, how do you feel about the Grey Brothers performing at the Fashion Show? Are you a big fan?"

I laughed, "You know it's wonderful that they have a wonderful opportunity to showcase their talent to different parts of the audience in their fan base. I mean, this is a fashion show full of fashion critiques, celebrities, and adults – not your normal teenage girl audience, so it's nice for them."

Emma just smiled in response, interviewers seem to just smile – can't they ever just reply? Emma shifted in her seat, leaning forward a bit, "That's great to hear you say that!"

The interview was shortly wrapped up after due to time. It was around noon and all of the girls went out to shop, I decided to stay back and go on the internet. The day passed by fairly quickly and by nightfall I decided to sleep early to prepare for tomorrow morning.

**My Runway Angel**

I groaned as the noisy sounds of bull horns filled the room, who the hell is blowing horns in the middle of the night? "UP LADIES! It's 4 AM, early morning photo shoot then a workout!"

All of the ladies were annoyed just as much as I was. But we all had to get up and the most we could do was wash our face and brush our teeth – that's how strict they were on getting us to the photo shoot. I was half asleep as I dragged my body down to the car waiting for us, I leaned my head against the side of the car; soon the girls filled the car and were louder than ever.

I glanced around observing them; some of them were really beautiful – self esteem? I can't seem to find that right now. Another girl had the biggest boobs ever; they didn't even look close to natural! The last girl was looking out the window, not bothering to talk, she looked stuck up – but hey I don't know her yet.

I scrunched my face up as the hair dresser covered my hair in hairspray – it was a lot of hairspray. I had on so much makeup that it felt like I was wearing a mask and feathers on my eyes, it didn't look bad… just felt really weird because I don't normally wear this much makeup. I smiled and thanked the hair dresser and makeup artist, hopping out of the chair I walked to the set with a robe on over my outfit – well it wasn't really an outfit just lacy undergarment.

My shoot went fairly well – considering that I was half naked, but it's all good. I picked up my robe and wrapped it around my body, everyone was telling me I did a good job; yeah right it's their job to make it seem like I didn't look like an awkward turtle up there. "Great job Miley, you're a natural!"

I gave the random person a weird stare before thanking them. Random people that watched me flaunt my body and then congratulating me, not weird at all. I walked past the girls who were giving me a stare down, probably observing if I was "competition" or not.

Heading into the dressing room to slip on some workout appropriate clothes, after changing I made my way out to the indoor gym where some of the girls who had finished were waiting. I poked my head through the open door to see who was inside. I saw a built man – probably our workout instructor and the same girl from inside the car who I assumed was bitchy. I flashed the instructor a smile and started stretching next to the girl.

"You're Miley right? Hi, I'm Selena Keller." The black haired girl spoke up, her voice was subtle and soft – not what I had expected. I looked at her and smiled maybe I could make some friends after all. "Yes I am, nice to meet you. To be honest, I thought you were like all the other stuck up girls here…"

Selena chuckled and shook her head before standing up straight, still keeping her eyes on me. "I guessed the same thing about you, but hey everyone judges by how they look. It doesn't matter; you haven't ripped my head off for even speaking to you yet like the other girls have."

I laughed and stood next to her, the girls started to fill the gym room. "No I'm not that harsh, we can talk later after the work out."

**My Runway Angel**

Okay scratch that, I didn't have the energy to talk to anyone at all – not even if it was a simple hello. I'm pretty sure Selena was thinking the same thing since the only thing that escaped everyone's mouths were groans and moans of pain.

The workout was BRUTAL, they don't kid about having everything in your body perfect in order to walk the runway. You but has to be lifted and firm, stomach toned and flat, thighs smooth and toned – no jiggle can come from our thighs, and your arms need to look like they were touched by the perfection queen. No one even bothered to shower, but I hated sleeping in my own sweat so I forced myself to shower knowing that tomorrow morning all of the girls would fight for the shower. Man my body is going to be sore tomorrow morning; good thing tomorrow is elimination instead of another challenge.

I woke up the next morning due to the sound of the other girls, I noticed that my alarm clock didn't wake me up and I had slept in 30 minutes past 8:00 – it was 8:30 now. I gasped and jumped out of bed, regretting it as pain took over my body causing me to groan in pain. I heard someone laugh at me, my head shot up to meet Selena's eyes a couple feet away from me. I smiled at her and waved, glancing around the room I saw everyone else struggle to make their way through the morning due to the pain. I started to stretch a bit, releasing the pain from my muscles, making my body feel better.

I dragged my feet to the bathroom to brush my teeth, after freshening up I threw on my VS PINK sweat pants and matching hoodie, a white tank top was underneath the hoodie, some socks so I can slip into my brown UGGS. Pulling my hair up into a slick ponytail I decided to just apply concealer since it was just elimination. They never told us any dress code or makeup code, so I am going to put on whatever I feel like.

I noticed that Selena was wearing something similar to mine which made me feel a tad better, some other girls dressed similar to me too, and others dressed like hookers, literally. Linking my arm with Selena's we made our way down to the ball room for elimination – boy was I nervous.

Ryan soon appeared before us and had a sad smile, "Girls, I want to say that you are all beautiful and I wish I could keep you all but this is a fight to the finish for only one person. Today I will either keep two people, or eliminate two people. So if I call your name please step forward."

I bit my lip nervously, although I didn't want to be here in the first place, I hated being one of the first people to leave. I liked to make a statement that I can win and fight for first place.

"Ally Morris, Daisy Waller, and Selena Keller please step forward." Ryan called out. Okay, this is it, I'm eliminated – Selena is beyond gorgeous. "I'm sorry but this is the end for you three, please don't give up your modeling dream, anyone would be lucky to have you beautiful girls."

I blinked twice to make sure this was real, what just happened? I saw Selena turn around to me with sad eyes, I quickly hugged her. She hugged me tighter before murmuring into my ear. "Maybe they have a thing with blondes and brunettes."

I just laughed at her nonsense; my hair was light brown. I shook my head and pulled back from the hug, I have to admit I grew a liking to this girl in a very short amount of time. "You are beautiful Selena, show Victoria Secret what their missing out on!"

I winked at her; she cracked a smile a laughed. Sadly the eliminated girls had to leave immediately since they had something in store for Jenna and I. Jenna Freeland was the other girl I was competing next to, she was beautiful but is the girl with the unnatural looking boobs I was telling you about.

"Okay girls, I know you were supposed to have a chill day since you have a painful workout yesterday but the fashion show is in two days, and today is the rehearsal! We need you both to rehearse with the other models and show us your walk; the Grey Brothers will be there so we can work a routine during their performance. Although only one of you will be walking the runway in two days, we need both of you in the practice run though so you BOTH know how this works. Okay follow me to the car!" Ryan landed his whole speech on us immediately, I took in everything I could and nodded while following him to the car.

I looked at Jenna who kindly smiled at me, okay so she has a heart – that's good. The car ride to the building where the fashion show was going to be held was huge. We walked through the front glass doors to be greeted by so many people, pushing me towards various doors to get my hair and makeup done.

**My Runway Angel**

The band was playing; singers were singing and rocking out to the beat. I was nervous, what if I tripped? What if I looked like a scarecrow compared to all the other models I mean I'm standing with Miranda and Adriana for crying out loud! I was shaking a bit; I had traded my UGGS for stilettos and kept my sweats on since we didn't need to wear our "costume" yet.

_Just might be paranoid_

_I'm avoiding the lines because they just might split._

_Can someone stop the noise?_

_I don't know what it is but I just don't fit_

"GO MIRANDA!" One of the stage crew yells out over the music sending Miranda out after the last model started making her way out. I bobbed my head to the music and watched Miranda strut that runway and dance around Joe Grey who was walking down with her – goofy off making me laugh.

_I take the necessary steps_

_To get some air into my chest_

_I'm taking all the doctors and meds_

_I'm still freaking out_

"And go Miley!" He called out over the music, I took a deep breath a smiled walking down the runway, strutting with style and winking at Joe who I passed by. Nick was singing and glanced at me; I smiled and walked with the year's worth of modeling training that I had taken when I was younger.

_That's why my ex is still my ex_

_I never trust a word she says_

_I'm running all the background checks_

_And she's freaking out_

Walking down the V shaped runway, the band was playing inside of the "V" a platform was built inside of it. (A/N: Just like the Victoria Secret Fashion Show 2009) I smiled at him; he was pretty cute in person. He was playing his electric guitar with a headset on so he could sing his lines. Walking alongside me I put my arm on his shoulder dancing down the runway with him.

After making my final pose at the center of the runways I turned back and made my way to the exit side seeing another model come out from there making her way out, it was Jenna. I smiled and blew a kiss out to the empty seats since we had to act like this was the real thing. I waved and made it backstage.

"That was fantastic babe!" Crew members called out to me as I walked back to slip my UGGS back on since they were more comfortable than these killer heels. I smiled and replayed the moment on the runway with Nick Grey, hm maybe this won't be too bad.

Now one thing that will be stuck in my head,** who** will win?

* * *

Thank you all for the 12 Reviews on the Prologue!

I just had to update with the first chapter since I was so happy.

I made this longer than most chapters, 3,000 words! :D

Please keep reviewing **10 Reviews for the next chapter**.

_Love Sandra x_

P.S. Check out Miami Life if you aren't already reading it!


	3. But I Want A Cupcake!

**Authors Note: This story is mainly targeted in Miley's point of view so I am sorry that you won't get much inside any of the other characters thoughts. This story is mainly about Miley, and if I showed you how things went in Nick's point of view… there wouldn't be much excitement in this story now would there? Anyways enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Miley Rose**

I smiled at everyone as I made my way out of the backstage area; it was getting pretty stuffy in there. I spotted a snack table – my stomach growled in response wanting some food to fill it. I licked my lips hungrily as my eyes danced around the snack table that consisted of: donuts, fruit, sandwiches, juice, water, and so much more. I guess they wanted to keep things healthy, but man was I craving a cupcake!

I snatched a ham and cheese sandwich off of the table instead and started munching on it; some people gave me a weird look or smile as they passed by me. I shrugged it off; can't a girl eat in peace? After finishing what was left of my sandwich I decided to explore the place a bit, this backstage was huge; take away the curtains that were hung for dressing purposes and this space could fit another runway.

I grabbed my white I-Phone out of my pocket and unlocked it, logging onto twitter. Scrolling through my mentions, laughing at what my friends were tweeting, I noticed that my followers had gone up from 243 to 3,098. I gawked at my phone, how the hell did this happen? Before I could even process the thought my brain I slammed into another body causing me to fall and land on my butt. I winced, the ground was hard and falling on my sore butt didn't help – those squats yesterday showed that they worked by bringing me great pain.

"I'm so sorry; here let me help you up!" I heard a deep voice exclaim, panicked. I looked up to see a hand being held out; I gladly took it as the man pulled me up without any struggle. I finally looked up at who had knocked me over, Joe Grey.

I smiled at him and shook my head, "No it's my fault, and I was too busy on my phone and wasn't thinking about where I was walking or who I might possibly run into. So I'm sorry, although you could have been looking at where you were going too."

Joe laughed as I teased him; apparently he had been distracted on his phone as well. But I think he is lying and was really too busy checking out all of the models back here and didn't see me walking.

"You're a model right, the one who winked at me. Well I can't blame you, I'm irresistible." Joe joked as he playfully flipped his non existing long hair causing me to giggle. I liked Joe; he had that joker personality that Demi had which reminded me of her – a manlier version of Demi.

"Oh of course Mr. Superstar, I just can't resist you at all!" I playfully mocked him while giggling. Joe placed his hand over his heart and wiped a few fake tears away from his eyes acting like he was so overwhelmed by the compliment – I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face. We stood there talking for about 10 minutes until someone interrupted our little banter over whether superman or batman was better.

"Joe we need to get back on the stage to go over a few rules…" A curly haired man appeared from behind Joe, he was slightly shorter than Joe but taller than me – I was short for a model 5'7 was the border line height. I gave him a small smile and wave as he eyes darted from Joe's to mine.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know you were talking to someone. Hello, I'm Nick Gray and you are one of the beautiful models am I correct?" Nick smoothly told me, trying to work his boyish charm causing Joe to roll his eyes. He held his hand out for me to shake while I laughed and nodded, "That is correct, my name is Miley Rose nice to meet you Nick."

I placed my gentle hand in his and shook it, I was just about to let go but Nick had brought my hand up to his mouth and placed a gently kiss on top. I raised an eyebrow, amused at his little confident move. Lowering my hand away from his I looked at Joe who put on a disgusted face causing me to giggle, which seemed to have made them both smile. "Don't mind Nick, he's a little charmer. Anyways like Nick was saying we need to go, duty calls! I hope to see you after the fashion show at the after party, we can talk more there."

Joe barely managed to say those few words as multiple people started to drag them further away from me and closer towards the stage to go to whatever they had to do. Nick shot me a wink before turning his head back around and keeping up with everyone's pace – I stood there and blushed like an idiot.

**My Runway Angel**

Kicking my boots off of my feet and sliding my socks off, letting my feet sink into the soft, fluffy carpeted floor. Summer had just started, and I loved the warm weather – I just hated it if it gets too hot and I sweat. I personally hate the feeling, smell, and everything about sweating… it's not attractive. It's like what if you meet the cutest guy and you extend your arm for a hand shake, and BAM pit stains are revealed while the odor seeps out – deodorant just mixes in with the nasty smell.

I shook my head out of my weird thoughts and looked around the empty penthouse that I was staying at with Jenna. Speaking of Jenna, I wonder where she is; I didn't come back to the penthouse with her, so she's either here and still at the venue. Pulling my long light brown – almost dirty blonde hair out of its pony tail and let it fall down my back. I bit my lip as I walked into the kitchen, rummaging through the cabinets and refrigerator for something appetizing to eat.

I found a fruit cup inside and settled for that, pulling a spoon out from the silverware drawer I dug into my fruit cup while making my way to the bedroom. Turning my Mac laptop on and signing onto iChat, I immediately looked for Demi's name – smiling as my eyes landed on 'DLOVEBBY123' laughing at her username before pressing the call button. Demi's face soon filled the screen; she had a smile that stretched from side to side.

"Demi, I miss you so much!" I exclaimed at the laptop before laughing at how excited I was to finally talk to her after this past week, I was quite happy that this contest wasn't like a long one, just about a week.

"I missed you too Miles, how is the model life treating you?" Demi asked me before throwing a wink out with me – expecting everything to be as glamorous as models make it seem. I shook my head before explaining to her how it was here. "Actually it's like I'm at home but instead of sitting on the couch eating potato chips I'm out with a personal trainer most of my time here and practicing answering questions with a PR agent for interviews if I become the next 'VS PINK Runway Angel'."

I saw Demi nod her head with a blank expression on her face before it suddenly perked up, she smirked at me suddenly remembering something. "So have you met a certain boy band during rehearsal today?"

I rolled my eyes, typical Demi asking these questions. Demi was a huge fan of the Gray Brothers, unlike me who didn't really care for them. I don't like their pop music; I like the old stuff that my dad always played for me when I was a little girl before he left us… touchy subject.

"Yes I have Demi, and I must say they are total babes, Joe is like a manlier version of you which is good because I need another Demi in my life. As for Nick, I haven't actually talked to him a lot, a simple introduction was made before they were rudely dragged away from me to get their butts back onto the stage." I told her explaining everything as I went along.

I hadn't realized that I had been talking with Demi for about two hours, Jenna had came into the room saying hello to me while I noticed that it was now 8:04 PM – I had came back to the penthouse around 6:00 PM. I told Demi that we could talk later; I wanted to kind of relax my eyes from staring at the computer for two long hours. After agreeing with me I signed off and before shutting my laptop down I wanted to check how exactly I had gotten all of those followers on twitter.

I noticed that most of them had been tweeting me hoping that I would win the contest – I am guessing I was all over fashion sites and gossip sites along with Jenna. I smiled as I saw a few tweets and scrolled through my mentions. I didn't let the negative comments bother me as I scrolled past several; I was bound to get hate for this competition. Then I suddenly noticed other tweets, they weren't about the contest though. More tweets about the Gray Brothers popped up; I was confused before realizing that one of them must have tweeted me. I searched for both Joe's and Nick's twitter to see which one had tweeted me, only to find Joe's amusing tweet.

_(A/N: I can't use the "at" sign, sad face)_

JoeGrayOfficial: Finally found your twitter MileyRose! Everyone meet my new friend, she just can't resist me, told you I'm irresistible. (;

I laughed at his cockiness before retweeting it and composing my own tweet instead of replying.

MileyRose: JoeGrayOfficial is such a cocky man, I guess that's what your fans adore the most? Haha x (:

I quickly followed Joe seeing that he had followed me; I was now following 6 people – yes six. I followed mainly my idols and few friends, I liked following less people… I know I'm weird. I quickly took a shower before changing and slipping into bed at about 9 PM and drifting off to sleep.

Tomorrow the winner was going to be announced, and that's all my dreams could focus on.

* * *

Thank you all for the 12 reviews that I had gotten!

You have no idea how you reviews make me smile whenever I get a new one.

The next chapter will be MUCH LONGER, seeing as it is the main chapter where everything will be started.

These first few chapters are just bits and pieces of fillers before the exciting chapters roll in.

**15 reviews for the next chapter**, hope that isn't too much to ask.

Love Sandra x


	4. You Sneaky Little Bitch

**My Runway Angel**

**Miley Rose**

I smiled at my reflection, proud of my outfit choice – I decided to put my options out to bright colors. I settled for black jeans, a pastel yellow signature blouse, blue wedged boots, and a matching blue shoulder bag. I had placed my hair neatly in a bun that sat on top of my head, with only a few stray pieces hanging out on the sides. While my makeup was kept fresh with a light layer of foundation with powder to set it, top liquid eyeliner winged out, and a generous amount of mascara making my lashes longer and fuller, leaving my lips nude with a hint of lip balm. Today was the day where the contest ended, leaving only one person left to stand as the winner. I shifted on my feet nervously; we were going out for breakfast at a high-end restaurant where the winner would be announced. Not only did the winner have a contract as the new PINK Runway Model, but they would also get a shopping spree and a VIP Angel Access card to Victoria's Secret which allows you to get anything for free – which was quite exciting. I bit my lip nervously as I made my way down to the car waiting for me. Jenna had already gone down just a few moments before me, and she did not look nervous at all, not a single trace.

I locked the door and made my way down to the SUV waiting, as I opened the door I smiled at Jenna before sitting down next to her and shutting the door – letting our driver now that he could drive now. I tapped my freshly painted nails against my leg, looking out the window I couldn't help but think about what would happen if I did win, and most importantly what would happen if I didn't. A voice suddenly pulled me out of my thoughts, "You know, whoever wins there's no hard feelings right?"

My eyes shifted from the scenery outside of the window and to Jenna who had spoken to me just a moment ago. I gave her a small smile and nodded, "Of course no hard feelings, this is a competition so only one of us can win it. No hard feelings towards each other will be made, but feelings in general are bound to break a little."

We continued with small talk that didn't last long as we arrived at our destination, thanking the driver we left the car only to be blinded by flashes from all over the place. I instantly held my right hand over my eyes and Jenna grabbed my other hand as we made our way towards the entrance – questions were being thrown out about the contest and who was going to win today. Finally reaching the front door, we were greeted by two large men who gladly helped us through, away from the crazy photographers outside. Being guided to our table, where business men and women filled most of the seats we occupied the last two remaining chairs. I smiled nervously at Ryan Lutz who was sitting directly across from both Jenna and I.

"Good morning girls, thank you for making it on time this early morning. Of course I would like both of you to know that whoever wins, the runner up is just as beautiful and will make it far even without this opportunity. I have already been informed on the winner, and congratulations to Miley Rose, you have won the votes to be Victoria's Secret new PINK Angel Runway Model!" Ryan Lutz finally confessed to the whole table.

"Now Jenna, we want you as one of our models, but not necessarily our new runway model. You are gorgeous, but we would like you to just be one of our standard models in Los Angeles with Katherine." I couldn't process this just yet. I quickly turned my head towards Jenna, whose happy smile had dropped and was replaced with a fairly sad one, probably thinking he was going to sign with her too. He cleared his throat once again, "We will announce that we couldn't just let Jenna go and we had to snatch her up and sign her with us!"

Everyone nodded, I smiled at Jenna who just glared at me, and so she never actually really liked me then. Well I would be pretty pissed to if Ryan Lutz asked me to join him, but work for someone else far away not even having the chance to be a runway model. Breakfast soon came out, and everyone started to eat with a few conversations here and there.

I had excused myself to the bathroom as I finished my business; I was just about to open the stall door until voices filled the restroom. I stopped my hand at the latch, what they were talking about was very intriguing. "Can you believe it; we all know that although Miley had more votes, Ryan never liked Jenna from the start. You know Selena was supposed to stay and compete against Miley Rose, but Selena has too much of an innocent look."

I raised my eyebrow, before eavesdropping a little more.

"Yeah but Ryan kept Jenna for charity, Victoria's Secret hasn't been getting much publicity, so with this new charity case with Jenna still getting a modeling career he will have the media eating out of the palm out of his hand. Think about it, day one Miley was here Ryan made sure that she was going to win, Jenna had more votes but he changed it and made it seem like Miley beat her by thousands. But hey, this is the fashion world; I would have done the same thing but would have been blunter about it." The girl snorted, before their clicking of their heels soon disappeared.

I couldn't believe my innocent ears.

**My Runway Angel**

I was currently texting Demi, as I was on my way to the nearest mall to do my shopping spree and use this VIP card.

_From: Demetria My Love_

_So he just changed everything… YOU ARE SO LUCKY._

_And he wanted you so he just kicked her to the curb,_

_Well technically LA, but that doesn't matter._

_Don't feel bad babe, feel honored. (;_

I giggled at Demi's text, I had admitted everything to her and how I felt like horrible about what they had decided, but flattered that he liked me from the start. I feel like there was more to what I heard in the bathroom, Jenna was just a charity case? Well that must hurt if she ever found out about it, I can't help but feel like if I was the bad guy doing this to her. She did give me the nastiest look though…

_To: Demetria My Love_

_You're right Dems; I just don't want to be known for not being good enough compared_

_To Jenna Freeland, and like on the first day, he could have been thinking:_

_"Miley Rose, I like her she is the winner but doesn't know it yet!_

_And I'll choose Jenna Freeland as her charity case!"_

_By the way, get packing. You have a flight out to New York in 2 hours, 12 PM (;_

_You're welcome my love._

I sent the text message to her; I had used my plus one ticket that VS will pay for to fly out anyone of my choice for tomorrow's show. I know she will definitely freak out. I finally arrived at the mall and made my way inside, some paparazzi's had followed me all the way from the restaurant shouting at me about how it felt to win I just smiled and told them that it was an amazing experience here and I am lucky to have won. Entering the glass doors, the photographers couldn't enter from there on. I sighed as I made my way towards Victoria's Secret first so I could go crazy and buy everything – that's Miley for you, plus things for Demi of course. Strolling along the tables inside, I had been greeted by many of the workers – only one customer had noticed me so far, she was a bit shorter than I was with her heels on and had red mid-length hair.

"Aren't you Miley Rose?" The red head exclaimed, a little star struck. I gave her a small smile, I hadn't realize that people would actually start to recognize me and consider me… dare I say it… famous. I nodded and the red head automatically whipped her phone out asking for a picture so she could tweet about meeting me.

"Of course you can have a picture love, and I'll follow you on twitter too!" I kindly told her, smiling as she snapped a cute picture of us. I clicked the Twitter app on my phone and started to tweet.

MileyRose: I just met an amazing person! JazmineGray01 is so sweet xx (:

The red head, named Jazmine was a bit on the freaking out side since I had followed and tweeted her. This was all really weird for me, especially when she asked for an autograph I had asked a worker for a sharpie and they kindly obliged and I signed Jazmine's shopping bag, she had just bought a few things from Victoria's Secret. "Thank you so much! It was great meeting you, and you are beautiful! I voted for you every day!"

I smiled and hugged her, "Thank you Jazmine, nice to meet you too and have a nice day!"

I shook my head as I continued to shop, I guess I should start getting used to this – who knows how many people will actually come up to me when the news has fully traveled all around the world; oh boy.

I sighed, content with my shopping spree, I had about a million shopping bags – kidding, roughly around twenty six. I checked the time and saw that it was an hour until Demi would land; I checked if Demi had replied earlier when I was too busy shopping.

_From: Demetria My Love_

_WHAT!? ONLY TWO HOURS!?_

_I CAN'T PACK EVERYTHING I NEED IN TWO HOURS!_

_Ugh, talk to you later, I need to pack. I don't even know how long I'll even bee there…_

_You suck Rose, well not really since you're flying me out._

_See you later, love you._

I chuckled, and didn't bother to reply

It was 4:00 PM, and Demi landed around 5 so I called for my chauffer that I would be using for the rest of my stay in New York to take me to the airport and pick up my dear Demetria.

**My Runway Angel**

I was standing alone in front of where Demi soon would be coming out of, glancing around the place I noticed a familiar curly headed man not too far from me sitting down with a familiar short brown haired man. I casually strolled my way over, they had beanies and sun glasses on – probably to stay undercover but obviously it didn't help as much as they thought. The sounds of my heels clicking against the airport floor caught Joe's attention, his head snapping up. He smiled and stood up as soon as his eyes laid on me.

"Hello Miley, fancy seeing you here. Are you waiting for family?" Joe asked as he pulled me into a warm hug. I nodded and looked over at Nick who was now beside Joe and wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him – he probably didn't expect a hug considering how he jumped a bit before wrapping his arms around my waist, damn he smell good. I told him a quick hello before pulling away from his embrace. Nick shot me the cutest smile ever before awkwardly waving, a shy guy; turn on.

"I'm waiting for my best friend; I used my plus one to fly here from Los Angeles to New York for the show tomorrow. She's a huge fan of you guys so if she faints, pukes, stutters, stare, or jumps on you, please understand." I told them before plastering a sweet smile on my face. They chuckled at all of my warnings, I wasn't kidding though, last time she met Victoria Vega she puked on her food, yeah she didn't get a picture with her after… "Why are you boys here?"

Nick smiled and finally spoke up, explaining, "Kevin's wife is flying out and we're picking her up for him since he is running errands and getting their date set up for tonight."

"Flight 02753 from Los Angeles has just landed." The intercom announced, I jumped up in joy turning around to try and spot Demi as people started to shuffle out into the airport. I smiled excitedly and saw Demi walking and talking with a brunette woman, I grabbed both Nick's and Joe's hand, dragging them with me towards Demi. Demi looked up and as soon as she saw me she squealed, jumping up and running towards me at full speed. As she ran and hugged me, I stumbled all the way back almost falling over, but instead I stumbled into someone's arms behind me preventing me from falling back.

"As much as I love you Demi, but I can't breathe and I'm not the one holding both of us up…" I managed to squeak out as Demi squeezed all of the air out of my lungs, the person still behind us holding us up. Demi giggled innocently, letting me go and standing back upright, freezing as she looked at the person behind me – star struck at the sight. I stood back up and rolled my eyes, turning around to meet Nick Gray's eyes, he had a small smile and I mouthed 'thank you' to him as Demi started squealing and squeezing Nick, crushing possibly every bone in his body. "Demi, let the boy breathe, there's another one that you missed."

With those words Demi jumped up and hugged Joe to death next, I rolled my eyes as a small played off of my lips. I glanced at the brunette who stood next to me awkwardly; I smiled and extended my hand. "Hello I'm Miley Rose."

The brunette shook my hand and flashed me a sincere smile, "I'm Danielle Gray, and I sat next to Demi on the plane she freaked out when she saw me. Big Gray Brother's fan she is, that was all she had on her i-pod."

I laughed as Demi protested, obviously embarrassed about her playlist. We started making our way out of the airport, talking and getting to know each other more, planning to go out for dinner just the four of us after dropping Danielle off for her night with Kevin. Speaking of Kevin, I still have yet to meet the third of the Gray Brothers. Stepping out, the sun was just about to set; flashes and clicks could be seen and heard all around. I was blinded for a second as an arm wrapped around my waist helping me through all of the chaos. I saw that it was Nick as he pushed through the photographers, regretting that he probably didn't bring any security with him to the airport. He seemed to be used to the flashes, and the sunglasses helped him much more. Covering my eyes with my hand, questions were thrown out in the open for us to hear.

_"Nick Gray, who are these two lovely ladies?"_

_"Joe, is this your girlfriend?"_

_"Miley Rose are you dating Nick Gray?"_

_"Danielle, where's Kevin?"_

After making it out of the crowd, with the photographers now following us behind we made our separate ways and agreed on meeting each other in front of the penthouse at 9:00 PM.

I smiled as I started up the car; Demi seemed to notice and wriggled her eyebrows. "Why are you smiling Miles?"

I laughed and started to make my way onto the freeway, back to the penthouse. "No reason, just happy you're here."

I told her in the most obvious voice and flashing the most innocent smile, a smile that wasn't really meant for her.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter was oh so exciting, I have a bit of writers block.

I changed this chapter about four times now, this is the best and i'm content with it.

Thank you for the amazing reviews last chapter! You guys went more than 15.

I am going to keep it at **15 reviews for the next chapter!** (:

Love Sandra, and please tell me what you think and what you really think.

I try not to go with the most expected outcomes in a story, twists are my thing. (;

Criticism will only help me make this story better :D


	5. Sundae Down His Pants

**My Runway Angel**

**Miley Rose**

I sighed as I glanced at the dress I was wearing at the moment before grunting with disapproval, quickly slipping it off and tossing it to the side – landing on the pile to reject dresses I had previously tried on earlier this night. I huffed, placing my hands on my hips standing in nothing but my lacy knickers observing the remaining dresses that hung in the closet in front of me. I had everything done, hair: perfect – makeup: perfect – dress: not so perfect. Demi laughed at my frustration from inside of the bathroom, finishing her makeup; at least she found her perfect dress.

"Demi I'm going to die!" I whined like a little kid, I was stressing over a stupid little dress for this stupid little dinner with these stupid little guys. Okay, I take it back they aren't stupid, sexy as hell, but not stupid. I heard Demi scoff from inside the bathroom, not bothering to even move to help me since she was too focused on looking nice for a certain Gray Brother that has always been her favorite – Kevin Gray. Just kidding, he's a married man! My eyes scanned over the remaining dresses, this one has a stain, gross, worn that twice already, this one is meant for clubbing, too long, black, black, oh look… BLACK! I bit my lip in frustration, but then my pretty little eyes landed on my untouched shopping bags. My eyes lit up remembering that I bought the cutest dress, it was a light pastel pink, baby pink almost, it landed mid-thigh and had a v-neck. There was a bow that tied around the waist loosely, causing it to ruffle a bit as it hugged nicely over my curves. Slipping on some gladiator platforms, boosting my height up a good few inches, I was satisfied and grabbed my black clutch stuffing all of my credit cards and such inside.

I jumped up in satisfaction before scurrying off to the bathroom as if I was sixteen again excited about my very first date. Demi looked up in the midst of applying her last coat of mascara and observed my outfit choice, beaming with satisfaction. I studied her outfit choice, wearing an ombre ellen dress, black pumps with spikes that cover the heels entirely, and a blue leather cross body bag. I frowned at her suddenly feeling unsatisfied with my outfit choice now – Demi wasn't the girly type most of the time, she avoided pink at all times.

"Miley, although I hate pink with a passion; you look amazing and I want to swap dresses with you right now." Demi stated with a giggle while running her hands through her straightened hair. I grinned at her and shook my head as if that was to say 'I wouldn't pull off that dress like you'. Glancing at the clock I noticed it would about about fifteen more minutes until we would meet up with the boys downstairs so I decided to touch up my makeup and leaving my hair in loose waves.

**My Runway Angel**

I gave both men a small smile and a hug as soon as we spotted them standing there with their hands stuffed into the pockets of their pants – nicely dressed in dress pants, a dress suit, bow tie, and a fitted blazer. It was more of a toned down version of a tuxedo, and trust me… it looked way better.

"You ladies look beautiful." Nick admitted as he glanced at both of us before flashing a charming smile. I heard Joe scoff next to him before shoving him lighting in the shoulder, "And what about me? Aren't you going to compliment on how fabulous I look?"

I laughed at Joe's childish behavior before Joe signaled one of the lobby workers to come over, as they approached they seemed a bit confused, Joe smiled and handed him his I-Phone asking him if he could take a photo of us four before we left to dinner. The worker was more than happy too, probably hoping to please the superstar and have him say great things about him to get him a raise – kidding. "Thank you again!"

And then we were off to the restaurant in their limo, typical pop star. I felt my phone buzz in my purse, noticing that it was a notification from Twitter – opening it up I noticed that Joe had tweeted the picture of us, and it looked nice.

JoeGrayOfficial: Heading out to dinner with these two lovely ladies… oh and this curly headed guy too. MileyRose, CarterD, OfficialNickG (photo here)

I smiled at the picture, Demi and I were in the middle next to each other with one of our arms gracefully wrapped around each other while the boys were on either side of us, Nick was on mine and Joe was on Demi's side – their arm wrapped around our waist – and the picture was cute so I saved it and made it my wallpaper… don't judge.

It didn't take long for us to arrive, being the gentlemen they were, they helped both Demi and I out of the car and escorted us through the small crowd of photographers that had somehow found out about the Gray's whereabouts and were going crazy with photos. Keeping my head down as Nick opened the door for all of us, quickly ushering us into the restaurant before things could get out of hand. My breath caught in my throat as I took in how beautiful this restaurant was, it wasn't those typical fancy chandelier, candle lit, orchestra playing restaurants. Tables were neatly set up throughout the room, an aquarium above out heads, the glass was so clear it almost seemed like it wasn't even there. The dim marble floor looked as if it was glowing, hints of seashells could be seen here and there. I liked the underwater type of theme, it was different, I liked different. I was walking next to Demi, we had trailed behind slightly – overwhelmed with the whole thing it was amazing. Joe and Nick were talking to the host at the podium; I'm assuming about their reservations and received a curt nod. "Come on ladies, this way."

Demi and I quickly snapped out of our trance and looked at the host who passed by us with a smile, I giggled at Joe who was making fun of the faces Demi and I made since we were clearly blown away with the place. We were led to a nice round table, coved with a silky white table cloth as four chairs were placed around the table nicely. I smiled at Nick who had pulled my chair at a bit, laughing at his manner. "Quite the gentlemen Nick, mother taught you well."

Nick winked as I teased him about his little action. Apparently Demi had changed it up and pulled Joe's chair out being the "gentlemen" she was, pulling it out too far and causing Joe to land straight on his bum. I stifled a laugh and bit my lip; Demi panicked and was quickly apologizing to him as she helped Joe back up. Nick just chuckled as he took the seat next to me, shaking his head, amused at the scene in front of him. Joe occupied the other seat next to me, leaving Demi to sit directly in front of me; she shot me a ridiculous face causing me to burst out in fits of giggles. A waiter soon appeared and handed us menu's… they were so… fancy. Demi must've been thinking the same thing since she raised her eyebrows up when she caught my attention. You see, Demi and I aren't… fancy. We like to sit around in sweats, jamming out to some Coldplay while stuffing our face in heaps of junk food, now THAT was fine dining to us. I skimmed around the meals and bit my lip, I didn't want anything messy, but no way in hell was I getting a damn salad. I decided on a shrimp pasta, didn't seem too bad – oh you know just an everyday price of sixty eight dollars for a plate of shrimp pasta, no biggie. I placed my menu down and saw that everyone else had already decided on what they wanted and they were all looking at me with a smirk, "Decided on what you wanted princess?"

I rolled my eyes at Joe's comment with a small smile, "Don't judge me… I like to look at every possible choice before deciding on what I want."

The waiter soon came back around and took our orders, stating that it should be ready no more than fifteen minutes. Also to enjoy the bread rolls that were set onto the table, warm, fresh, and buttered. They all laughed at my lame comeback, it was all good though. I snatched my phone out of my clutch and unlocked it to snap a quick photo. Bring my phone up facing the ceiling, I snapped a photo of the fishes swimming, and it all looked professional, if I do say so myself. I tweeted it quickly, I mean I tweet almost everything that I find fascinating.

MileyRose: Perfect! Fine dining, fancy surroundings, waiters with a posh accent, and food about the same price as my new shoes? That's the definition of fancy haha xx (photo here)

I grinned as I posted it; I looked up seeing Demi looking at me as if I were crazy. I bit my lip and looked at Joe and Nick who looked amused at my little antics. I held my hands up, "What? Can't a girl tweet about shrimp pasta that cost about the same as my new shoes?"

Nick simply laughed at what I had just said while Joe grinned, probably happy that he wasn't the only weird one around. I shook my head while sitting up straighter, placing my hands in my lap along with my I-Phone.

"So, how was your day?" I simply asked both of the men on either side of mine as I grabbed a bread roll and munched on it. Man, it was delicious.

"Did a bit of recording, rehearsal, it was pretty much a laid back day for us." Joe shrugged his shoulders, and told us with a mouth full of bread – earning a glare and a kick underneath the table from Nick. "Ouch Nick!"

I laughed before Demi suddenly spoke up, "So, what I've noticed is that I'm at dinner with my best friend and two guys that I don't really know much about; so tell me about yourselves, other than the fact that you could be potential rapists."

I gawked at Demi's sudden confidence to say such a statement like that, but it didn't stop me from kicking her under the table as well. Nick laughed, since I basically did the same thing he previously did – oh how we were much alike. Joe chuckled and took a sip of his water, "Well I am Joe Gray, singer, song writer, and actor. I am twenty one years old, and I am sexy if I do say so myself."

Nick just rolled his eyes at Joe's lame compliment about himself before clearing his throat and speaking up, "Well now that Mr. Conceited is about done here. I am Nick Gray, singer, song writer, and actor; I am nineteen years old and I have a dog named Elvis."

And then Demi and I carried on with our introductions, "Well I am Demi Carter, nineteen as well. Currently waiting for the fall to start so I could start attending my second year at University. I recently quit my job because my boss was an asshole, so I am going to seek a new job soon. And, I am also sexy if I do say so myself."

Mocking Joe as she said those last few words, smirking at him as he winked at her – laughing as all eyes were suddenly on me, waiting for me to speak. I grinned and started to tell them the basic things about myself. "Miley Rose, I am eighteen years old, but I turn nineteen in two weeks. I won the contest, so now I am a Victoria Secret Angel, I was planning on going to University this year but things have changed. Funny story actually, I entered the contest because of a drunk game of truth or dare."

Nick had an amused look on his face and Joe looked like he could burst with joy any second now, I worry about him at times. Nick nodded his head, "Well that was quite an interesting fact. And now we know you're not as goody good as you appear to be, seeing that you drink anyways."

I rolled my eyes, no eighteen year old is going to turn down drinks all around her at parties… well most don't usually. Soon our food arrived, and boy did it look appetizing.

**My Runway Angel**

Okay so dinner didn't as planned seeing as I'm covered in chocolate… yes you thought right. Joe Gray decided that it would be oh so clever to start a cake fight when our desserts finally came. Let's just say the waiter that got a chocolate crepe thrown to his face wasn't too thrilled. We left laughing so much, the paparazzi's will have quite a story in their hands now… oh boy.

And to make it better, our limo driver is stuck in traffic WAHOO! I get to walk blocks in these COMFORTABLE heels, can't wait! Joking, that is why I am currently walking barefoot Demi had decided to join me. I was wrapped up in Nick's blazer since the night was chilly, and we hadn't expected to actually be walking back to the penthouse, but hey it was actually a fun night.

"And Nick, I can't believe you actually shoved your sundae down his pants - so much for 'I'm the mature one in the family!'" Joe claimed causing Nick to blush a deep shade of red. I giggled; it was actually cute on him.

Wait no… think straight. You barely know him, plus I doubt he would ever be interested in me… he dates singers like his ex Ariana Valentine, yup the red headed successful singer. I sighed as we finally reached my destination; the boys were actually staying at a hotel just a block over. I groaned as Joe gave me a bone crushing hug, "Joe – can't – breathe!"

He quickly let me go and patted my head, I glared at him. He quickly moved onto Demi who had about the same reaction as I did, causing me to shake my head and laugh. I look up at Nick and smiled; he gladly returned it and pulled me into a hug. As my arms snaked around his neck I took in his scent, a scent that made me want to just rip off his clothes this second – but I have self control… let's just hope it's going to help me right now.

Pulling away I gave him a sad smile; he looked hesitant for a second but started to lean in. I stepped back and smiled a bit wider, I don't kiss on the first date – I considered this a date. "Bye Nick."

* * *

Some Niley moments as well as Jemi,

But we can't give into them just yet now can we?

All the fun is in the game, have to have you on your toes waiting for it! :D

Okay so i'm sad that I only got 10 reviews...

Each chapter used to get around 12, 15 plus!

It's okay though, please review :D they do make me happy.

Review, i'll post the next chapter up soon, **REVIEW REVIEW**!

Love Sandra.


	6. PLEASE READ Announcement NOT A CHAPTER

**NOT AN UPDATE.**

Here is the date to the** real update**, just so you guy's don't lose interest, ):

**September 1, 2012**

I am so sorry, I have been wrapped up in school **SO MUCH.**

I'm so busy that I am considering deleting Miami Life because this story is more popular,

and writing two stories daily is a bit hard for me.

Please understand, Love Sandra.


End file.
